Family Potrait
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: Benson and Stabler investigate a case spanning several generations of one family. Just as Stabler sees his own family slipping through his grasp will Benson be able to give him the comfort he seeks?
1. Taking Out The Trash

**Family Portrait**

**An SVU Fanfiction Story **

**Ship: Elliot/Olivia**

**AN: The middle part may not seem relevant now but trust me it's crucial for **

**Chapter One: Taking Out The Trash **

Sunday, February 14, 2009

Pegasus Motel

4631 Valencia Dr. Manhattan

10:17 PM

"Sam! Sam! I need a word with you!"

"What do you want?" Samuel Williamson gazed up at a thirty-one year Italian woman who had just put a trash bag on top of his desk. "I have work of my own to do you know! And where do you get off putting a trash bag on the front desk where decent guests check in?" He shoved the bag on to the floor where it split open. "Pick it up!"

Alisa stooped down with a groan. "Eight-fifty an hour," the girl spat stooping to pick the garbage up. "Not enough for my trouble!"

Williamson rolled his eyes. "Damn it you ingrate," he yelled. "Back in the day immigrants like you and your husband earned their money by cleaning manure out of stables but here you are a maid at a very respectable motel. And I even give you the graveyard shift so you can spend time with your children while Giovanni is working because I know you can't afford to put them in daycare and this is how you repay me guinea?"

"Respectable motel! Ha! If I had any papers I could've gotten a job in a place a hundred times nicer but instead I'm stuck picking up after the day maid who makes more mess than she cleans!"

"Well it's your neck on the line right now not the day maid. No matter who made the mess I want you to clean it up right now or your Valentine's Day present to your husband will be a pretty little pink slip. Understood?"

The maid let out a huff as she hefted the trash over her shoulder and headed out back. _"__Figlio di un cagna falsa!"_ she hissed tossing the trash into the dumpster. "_Non sappia con chi lui sta dando!_"

A muffled cry sounded from without the dumpster as if in agreement with the woman's statement. The maid let out a piercing scream! There in the midst of all the garbage lay a flailing red-faced infant.

Stabler Home

Sunday February 14, 2009

7212 Castleside Street, Glen Oaks, Queens

9:22 pm

"Zoom, zoom!"

Olivia Benson couldn't help but smile at the sight of twenty-five month old Eli who was scrambling around the Stabler den with his toy fire truck.

"El is already grooming the kid for a life of public service," she chuckled going back to her novel.

Until her newest breakup a few weeks ago Benson's idea of Valentine's Day had not including a babysitting gig but Elliot had really been in a bind so Liv really didn't mind doing her partner this favor. Besides Eli made a better Valentine than that scumbag Olivia had been seeing could ever aspire to.

_Friday evening when Munch, Finn and Olivia had been over for dinner, Elliot and Kathy's fifteen-year-old twins had informed the table that they had agreed to go on a weekend ski trip and they would have to back out of babysitting their brother that Sunday while their parents went out to dinner._

_Elliot being a naturally suspicious man had instantly jumped to the conclusion that Lizzie and Rich (as Dickey preferred to be called now) were using the "ski trip" as a cover to go to a Valentine's make out party at one of their friends houses. This was an idea that raised eyebrows around the table._

"_What?" Elliot shot back. "You can't tell me there's a fifteen-year-old on the face of the earth who wouldn't have that in the back of their mind. We were only a couple years older than these two when Maureen was born."_

_Kathy laughed, "Elliot is they say it's a ski trip than I think they're telling us the truth." She looked across the table at the two people in question. "Although I wish you would have said something to us sooner because we can't cancel the dinner now. Your father got two reservations at Lucinda's."_

_There were whistles from the adults who knew Lucinda's was one of the most chic (and therefore expensive) bistros in Manhattan._

_Elliot sighed. "Guess we'll just have to find another baby—," Eli's face contorted indignantly from his booster seat. "—I mean big-boy sitter. Know anyone who would do it on such short notice?" _

"_I'll help out," Olivia offered. "This weekend is free for me."_

"_I find it hard to believe that Valentine's Day is coming up and Olivia Benson has no plans," teased Finn sipping his tea. _

"_Yeah!" Elliot chimed in. "You and that Andrew guy were going strong for a while there." _

"_That creep is history," Olivia assured him. _

_Elliot nodded. He of all people knew her track record with men wasn't exactly stellar. "All right then Eli, looks like you'll be hanging out with Olivia on Sunday."_

"_Libya!" the little boy cheered…._

"Libya!" he called again waving his plastic fire hat in her face until she put her book down.

"Yes honey?" Olivia smiled at the child's pronunciation of her name which was pretty good for someone whose second front tooth hadn't come in yet.

He pushed the toy aside. "No more."

Olivia had no kids of her own but she knew from interviewing child victims how short their attention spans sometimes were. "All right. How about we read a story now?" Eli shook his head wildly. "Then what do you want to do?" asked Olivia

"Me car," he laughed running so many dizzying circles around the couch that Olivia was surprised he didn't face plant.

The next time the little boy came around Olivia scooped him out of the air. "Gotcha!" He kicked at the air for a few seconds before admitting defeat and burying his head in Olivia's chest. "Eli Stabler you are under arrest for speeding," she grinned sliding him onto her hip as she headed into his Toy Story themed bedroom. "Now let's get some jammies on you shall we?"

Eli was too tired to put up much of a fight and before Olivia had finished tucking the Buzz Lightyear sheets around him the boy was asleep.

"Night-night Libya," he sighed as she turned on his nightlight.

"Goodnight sweetheart

Olivia had just finished putting the last of Eli's toys back in the wooden chest when the phone rang.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Olivia muttered to herself rushing to pick up the cordless before it could wake the sleeping boy upstairs. "Stabler residence?"

"Liv?" asked the familiar voice of Dr. Melinda Warner, the SVU medical examiner. "I've called your cell twice already!"

"I haven't heard it all night." Olivia reached in her pocket. "Because it's been on silent the whole time. What's up?"

"Before I answer that," Warner said in a mischievous tone. "I have a question of my own. What are you doing over at Elliot's?"

Olivia sighed. "The twins backed out of babysitting so I had to step in or Elliot and _Kathy _would risk losing their expensive Valentine's dinner reservations," she informed the caller employing extra emphasis when she mentioned Elliot's wife. Several of their colleagues—Warner included— seemed convinced that were Kathy Stabler not in the picture Elliot would magically confess his undying love for Olivia, despite repeated assurances that the two were best friends at most.

"Ooh where are the reservations?"

"Lucinda's," Olivia replied. "Why?"

"Fancy," the doctor whistled. "Much as I hate to break that up I need Kathy to come relieve you of munchkin duty so you and El can meet me at the Pegasus Motel right away. You've got a baby dump on your hands."

Olivia immediately tensed as she listened to Warner spit out the address. "Of course we'll be there! I'll call Elliot right now."

Elliot Stabler held open the passenger side door while his wife climbed in the car before getting in himself and pulling out of the Lucinda's parking lot.

"That was delicious Elliot," Kathy gushed. This is the kind of thing I was looking forward to when we got back together. I figured we'd have more time to do stuff like this now that the kids are older and then…well Eli wasn't exactly planned."

"Kathy all of the kids were surprises." Elliot pointed out somewhat dully.

Kathy seemed to ignore this comment and steamrollered on. "The one chance we get to go out in a while and it feels like it went far too fast. Olivia hasn't called you yet, do you think she'll mind if we stay out a little longer?"

Elliot thought for a while not wanting to take advantage of his partner's generosity. "I guess I could call and ask if she would mind us seeing a movie," he gave in.

"Thank you," Kathy whispered into Elliot's ear as her husband fumbled for his phone. Before he could even flip it open it buzzed loudly.

"Ah!" Kathy screamed as a startled Elliot dropped it.

"Well speak of the devil," Elliot laughed pressed the Answer button." Hey Liv, how's Eli…that's good. Well Kathy and I were just about to call and ask if we could stay out a while longer, see a movie or something. Oh...ok when does she want us…no I'll come you might need backup. We'll be home right away," he promised hanging up.

Kathy looked at him questioningly. "What does 'you might need backup' mean?"

"It means we'll have to take a rain-check on that movie."

"Elliot!"

"I'm sorry Kathy but Liv and I have to work tonight."


	2. Tight Lips

Family Portrait: An SVU Story

Ship: Elliot/Olivia

Disclaimer: All things SVU belong to Dick Wolf

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys. A little E/O in the chapter read into it what you will and leave your opinions as to whether I should take it further. The new A.M.E Greg Harvey is character from my own head. **

Chapter 2 Tight Lips

En Route to Pegasus Motel

February 14, 2009

11:31 pm.

Olivia normally sat in the front passenger seat of the '99 clunker as her partner took the greatest pleasure in teasing her about her overly cautious driving but tonight Elliot gave up the keys without the usual wrestling match. Attributing this to the late hour Olivia slid in and quietly began to drive following the directions Warner had given her. The silence made the otherwise quick drive seem to drag. Once she had reached a red light Olivia turned toward her distraught friend

"Date didn't go so well?" she asked.

The sound made Elliot jump and his head slammed on the car's roof. "Damn it," he grunted.

"Didn't mean to startle you." A slight smirk played on Olivia lips.

"Yes you did." Elliot tried to stay angry but his façade quickly faltered into a smile. "What makes you think the date was bad?"

Olivia cocked her head. "Well let's see, she was so excited when you guys left for Lucinda's but when you came back for you badge and gun she practically pushed us out the door."

"The date went fine," Elliot assured her. "We wanted to stay out later remember? Well she did the movie was her idea. Kathy's just pissed off that I have to do a late night case on Valentine's Day."

"With me," Olivia added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't take a genius El," she laughed. "Warner ruined her plans to be alone with you. On of the reasons she was happy to get out of the house with you was because she knew I was going to be at the house with Eli. In her mind I spend more time with you as you partner than she does as you wife and it bugs her."

"My whole profession bugs her it always has. Look I don't want to talk about Kathy. Can we just focus on the case we have to work on please?" Olivia nodded knowing that conversation was quickly pushing Elliot to his breaking point.

It was going to end soon enough she realized because if the gaudy 'Pegasus' sign wasn't a clue that they had reached their destination, the strained face of a fellow NYPD member definitely confirmed it. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition and she waited while Olivia pulled into the parking lot behind an apartment complex before closing half the distance between them. "Stabler, Benson good."

"Melinda what are you doing here?" asked Benson genuinely surprised.

"I called you."

"Well yeah but I thought you would send another person out to meet us. You hate the cold don't you? "

"Now more than ever," the curly-haired medical examiner laughed.

"What's the story here?" Stabler inquired hoping to settle this quickly so they could all get warm.

"Didn't you tell him?" Warner raised her eyebrows at Benson who shrugged. "Just as well. You two have to see this for yourselves." She led them around the back of the building continuing to explain. "I'm sure you can imagine that the guests who stay at this place are pretty used to making noise complaints."

"A neighborhood like this may not have been the best place to build such a"—Stabler glanced at the dilapidated shack—"charming motel."

"So charming that someone decided to give this little guy one of the places best suites remarked Warner stopping at the back dumpster where one of her assistants was conducting an exam on the bundle. Feeling a new presence the assistant turned around.

Warner smiled. "Detectives Benson and Stabler this is Gregory Harvey our new A.M.E."

"Call me Greg," the baby-faced man requested. "It's nice to meet you detectives."

"Likewise, I'm Olivia."

"Elliot," Stabler chimed before turning to Warner. "And the little one," he asked pointed to the portable exam table.

"Baby Boy Doe, five pounds, three ounces, nineteen inches long."

"How old is he?" Benson questioned trying to calm the fury that was boiling within her.

"No more than four of five weeks," answered Warner. "My guess is mom had the baby, realized after a while she couldn't care for him, and made the dump."

"Who the hell could do that to an innocent child?" Benson cried. "Even if she didn't want him, there's adoption and Save Haven programs plenty of humane options that could at least give this boy a chance at a decent life."

Stabler unclenched his fists enough to take the child and gently lifted back the edge of the baby blanket. "My God," he seethed. "He's shivering!"

"He's got a mild case of hypothermia," Greg spoke up. "You'll also see a few red fingerprints a bit above his diaper line. " Stabler shifted the blanket so Benson and Warner could see from over his shoulder. Massive red hands stood in stark contrast to the child's pale skin almost encircling his small waist.

"He needs more treatment than we are able to give him in the back of a bus," Warner declared. "This is definitely hospital territory!"

Olivia's heart broke for the little boy who on top of what she assumed was a very traumatic little life, would now have to deal with bright hospital fluorescents and a roomful of unfamiliar masked doctor. She vowed she would be the one to give him justice. "Elliot and I will see what the guests can tell us."

Warner motioned to Greg telling him to climb into the back of the bus with the little boy while she finished filling the detectives. "The night maid found him about an hour ago," she informed them. "A call was placed to Animal Control by someone by the name of Williamson, they called Cragen."

"Guess Williamson is the one we start with," said Elliot heading toward the motel's front entrance. Olivia shrugged her steps quickly synchronizing with his.

"They really need to hire a gardener," she remarked as she stared at the weeds crawling up the west-facing side of the edifice.

Elliot laughed. "Maybe when you and I done talking to Williamson about the case you can make some recommendations."

"Ha, ha, very funny!"

"I thought it was." The motel's front door squeaked as Elliot pushed it open leaving them standing in the reception area where an employee was slumped in his chair sleep-induced drool trailing onto the oak desk.

"Lovely," muttered Olivia. An equally repulsed Elliot grabbed the shoulder patch of the man's cheap suit and roused him.

"Put the coffee beans over there and leave me alone," the man murmured.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man blinked a few times now fully awake. "Can I help you?" he asked clearly disgruntled at the interruption.

"Actually you can," answered Olivia. We received a call a little while ago from someone with the last name Williamson. Do you recognize that name?"

The man perked up. "I should, it's my own." He leaned over to shake hands with them. "Samuel Williamson, night manager here at the Pegasus. Thanks for coming so fast although I wish I could have spared you the trouble. One of our maids—Alisa Santiago—swore there was a rabid raccoon in that dumpster out back. That girl should thank her lucky stars she can clean so damn good or I would fire for her constant complaining. I was afraid she would start a ruckus with the guests if I didn't call over at Animal Control."

He stopped when Olivia cleared her throat. "Mr. Williamson, my name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler."

"We're from SVU," Elliot continued. "And we're going to have to speak to Alisa."

Williamson mood change before the detectives could blink. "What did that wop bitch do now," he grunted.

"Listen you…" Elliot did even know this girl and was getting so upset on her behalf that Olivia decided she had better step in. "Mr. Williamson," she cut in. "We need to speak to Alisa because we want to see if she has any information on a baby dump in the area we are investigating.

"Well I'm sorry but the cleaning staff is shorthanded tonight, I can't spare her. I pay my maids to their job and I expect them to do it from the time the clock in to the minute their shift is over. Now if you'd like to come back in a few hours—"

Olivia stifled a derisive laugh. "I don't think you're in any position to be making orders."

"This is my establishment I can do whatever I want and like hell is a skinny bitch like you gonna stop me."

A furious blush crept up Elliot's neck. "Listen buddy," he hissed sidestepping Olivia's attempts to block him. "The baby in question was found lethargic in your dumpster. We need to talk to Alisa to see if she has any clue who may have put the baby there. If I were you I would let the one person whose evidence could exonerate me talk freely to the police. But if you would rather do this the hard way we could always slap you with an 'obstruction of justice' charge."

Williamson shook his head, his face turning an odd color. "Fine, wait here!"

"We have dealt with a good old fashioned male chauvinist in a while," Elliot chuckled dryly leading Olivia to a ratty overstuffed couch. "Did you see the color his face turned? And I think it was more about being furious at his maid than worried about the child whose life she saved."

"I wonder why no other female employee has ever reported Williamson for the way he treats them," said Olivia.

"Maybe he doesn't give them reason to. Williamson could have some twisted vendetta against Alisa," Elliot guessed.

His partner shrugged. "That may be, but let's just play the devil's advocate and say that there is no outside reason for bad blood between Williamson and Alisa. This may be the normal dynamic for him and his female employees and if that's the case and the male employees didn't say anything it's either because Williamson is shutting them up or they are too dimwitted to notice anything's wrong.

Stabler considered. "Going with your theory I'd pick the shutting up option."

"Not necessarily. Lots of people turn a blind eye to this sort of thing El why do you think the city needs a unit decided to speaking up for victims?"

"A pirate with two eye patches could notice something's wrong Liv." Laughter broke the thick tension in the room but the detectives' smiles disappeared abruptly at the sound of a small, scared voice.

"You want to see me?" The voice seemed even smaller when Olivia and Elliot saw the grown woman it came from. Alisa Santiago was a slight Italian woman in her thirties. Her unlined face appeared even younger due to the look of childlike fear in her eyes. Gazing at her Elliot saw his children, who in their younger years used to make him check their closets for monsters.

"My name is Detective Stabler Alisa," said Elliot calmly trying not to spook her further. "My partner and I know how busy you are so we'll just ask you a few questions about what you saw tonight and then we'll let you get back to work, okay?"

The maid nodded although she didn't look thrilled with the prospect of getting back to work and with a boss like Williamson Olivia couldn't blame her.

"Is the bambino all right?" Alisa asked suddenly.

"He's fine thanks to you," Olivia smiled warmly. "They running tests on him just to be sure but he'll come out of this no worse for the ware."

"I'm glad."

"So are we," agreed Elliot. "And we really want to get justice for the little guy. But unfortunately the person who did this is still at large." Alisa's eyes widened.

"We were wondering if you could tell us exactly how you found him," Olivia added.

"Not much to tell. I just come in for my shift at ten and I take the trash and there baby is in dumpster. I scream because that's the last place I expect to find baby."

Olivia nodded. "And you didn't see anybody nearby that could have put the baby there and then made a run for it?"

"No, I see no one I swear. They probably were long gone. Baby looked cold. He was snuggled up in trash."

"Asleep?" inquired Elliot. His kids had fallen asleep in some very strange places before.

"Awake but very quiet. When I scream he stay quiet but reach out for me like I'm his mamma. I get scared and tell Mr. Williamson to come see what's in dumpster. He say 'Don't be stupid' Say it's probably just raccoon or other animal."

"And that's all?" pressed Olivia.

"Yes I must get back to work now."

"If you remember anything else…" Olivia handed over her card which Alisa pocketed then rushed away. Realizing there was nothing left for them in the grimy little inn the two detectives returned to their car wishing they could've gotten more information for the two hours of sleep they'd lost.

"I'm really starting to hate that Williamson guy," said Elliot as they got in the car, Olivia gladly letting him drive. "But like the saying goes 'those with tight lips have something to hide'"

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "I know what you mean," she replied. "It seems like Alisa was on the verge of saying something we could use, realized she'd been in deep trouble with Williamson and clammed up again." They were headed back to Olivia's apartment when Elliot's phone rang Olivia reached for it

"Warner," she whispered to Elliot when he raised her eyebrows.

"Speaker" he hissed looking at the road again. Olivia complied.

"Stabler?" The M.E.'s voice crackled on the other end of the phone.

"We're both here," answered Olivia.

"I need you guys down here. There's news on Baby Boy Doe."

Elliot frowned. It was already two in the morning. It looked like he was in for another of Kathy's rants about waking up in the morning to an empty bed. That thought should've made him want to get home to her but oddly enough it had the opposite effect.

"El, are you ok?" His partner looked at him with worried eyes.

"Fine just tired."

"Go home and get some sleep," Olivia offered putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I can do one hospital visit on my own."

He shook his head. "Thanks but I don't think either of us will get any decent sleep until we know that little boy is in the clear."

Olivia nodded in understanding before speaking into the phone. "We'll be right there, doc."


	3. This I Promise You

**Family Portrait **

**Chapter 3 This I Promise You**

Mercy General Hospital

325 West 32nd Street

Monday February 15, 2009

2:16 am

Bong, Bong

"Melinda Warner?" Benson requested as both detectives whipped out their badges. By now it was just a formality though because almost everyone at Mercy knew all of the people at Manhattan SVU.

The clerk nodded. "Brought that poor baby into the NICU a few hours ago to do some tests."

"She still there?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Yeah but since it is intensive care you'll have to put on masks before you go in. Standard sterile environment spiel."

"We know it well," replied Benson smiling her thanks. She walked down the hall with a silently fuming Stabler beside her. Out of the corner of her eye Olivia saw her partner's mouth opening and closing.

"And five, four, three, two," she counted under her breath.

"How can you stand there and be so calm," Elliot finally exploded.

"And blast off!" said Olivia. "Elliot what's your deal? You and I have dealt with millions of chauvinist pricks before. And lots of them have taken digs at me, it just goes with the territory, I can hold my own."

"I know you can," Elliot replied. "But that little boy can't. Williamson goes after women and just blows off the fact that little kid was found in his dumpster. I haven't known anybody that made me that sick in a long time. That little boy… " Elliot eyes fell as if he couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

Olivia froze in the act of tucking her hair into a surgical cap "No Elliot we are not going to think that way. Not until and unless Warner shows us a body." Olivia slid the glass doors of the NICU open.

"And that is not going to happen!" She looked up at Melinda begging her to corroborate the statement. She wanted herself to believe it just as much if not more than Elliot.

"No fortunately not," Warner spoke up from an isolate across the room. "But it was a close call. Way too close for my comfort. And poor thing isn't out of the woods yet. One of the nurses tried to get formula in his system earlier but he wouldn't take very much. They hooked him up to an IV to get enough electrolytes in him that he would be able to latch the bottle but as you can tell he wasn't to fond of the idea."

Benson and Stabler peered in to the cylindrical container waving at the little angel. Benson's heart swelled. He was beautiful with a shock of blond hair. The baby's color slowly went back to normal as his sobbing lessened to disgruntled whimpers. His skin was the prettiest shade of seashell-pink either detective had ever seen. The infant eyes fluttered open momentarily revealing beautiful golden-brown irises before he closed them again

"A little too bright for the little guy," chuckled Olivia.

"That's amazing!" Warner whistled. "This is the first time he's open his eyes since we've found him at the hotel. "

"Aren't infants accustomed to the darkness of their mother's womb?" Elliot wondered.

"You should know you've had five," joked Olivia.

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "And they were all able to keep their eyes open for more than a few seconds within the first few days. How old did you say he was Mel?"

"Four or five weeks," Warner answered.

"So he should be used to light by now," deduced Elliot. "But sometimes people who've been in the dark for long periods of time don't know what to do with themselves once they step out in the sunlight."

"This baby hasn't seen the light of day," gasped Benson finding it immensely unfair that people who had what the thirty-eight-year-old had always wished for—a child to call their own—could throw them in a dark room just as casually as she would throw a pair of True Religions that no longer fit into the back of her closet

"Mommy and Daddy's bundle of joy," hissed Elliot digging his nails into the palm of his hands.

"I honestly doubt he's parents had much time to bond with him or interest in trying at all," Warner replied with a sigh. "He'll need all the human contact he can get."

Olivia took a couple of hesitant steps back from the dome. She was qualified for a lot of things but since Elliot had five kids and she had none he certainly outshone her in the infant field. She knew her partner be anything and everything the traumatized baby boy needed.

It wounded Elliot to see his partner and best friend doubting her own instincts when he had seen her work magic with his own eyes. On more than one occasion Olivia had been the only one who could get a victim comfortable enough to accept the detectives' help.

"Go on Liv" he whispered giving her a nudge of encouragement.

Reassured Olivia resumed her spot reached into the incubator and gently cradled the infant to her chest "Come here darling," she crooned being extra careful when she remembered the patches of angry red on his chest. The little boy made no objection. His only move was to shift positions so that his head was snuggled securely in the crook of Benson's neck.

"Well look at you Mother Hen," Elliot smiled placing a chair behind her. "Who woulda funk it?"

She rolled her eyes. "I swear Munch has been a horrible influence on you Elliot Stabler," she teased.

Watching the two of them banter Warner gave Benson a knowing wink. The brunette detective cleared her throat and tried to think of an offhanded way to segue back to business which was given by an oblivious Stabler who had flagged a passing nurse.

"Don't you think he's a little cold in just a diaper?"

The nurse shrugged. "Someone did such a number on the little guy that my supervisor said it would best not to aggravate the skin until his bruises had a chance to heal," she explained.

"Could you do us a favor?" Benson asked the nurse flashing her badge. "Put on some latex gloves and bring us the clothes he was wearing when ME Warner brought him in." The woman nodded and disappeared behind a swinging door.

Warner circled the milling NICU room coming to a stop at Benson's other side so that only the two detectives would be able to hear. "His bruises will heal but I'm not so sure about the other things," she sighed sadly.

Elliot's ears perked up. "Other things?"

"Johnny Doe bilateral subdural hematomas and psychical injuries consistent with…"

"Shaken Baby Syndrome," whispered Stabler

"Right," replied Warner. "And according to the temperature reading we took when he first got here he was in the dumpster for no more than an hour before that Pegasus maid found her."

"And Alisa said she took the trash out at the very beginning of her shift which started at ten-thirty," Benson recalled. "That puts the time of the drop at 9:30 at the earliest."

"And the shaking occurred very shortly before the dump itself," added Warner. "The handprints were still raw and bright red when he was found." Benson looked down at the baby in her arms, the blotches had become red-violet. Hopefully the returning nurse had something in the bag of clothes that could provide the DNA of the creep who had done this.

"Here's everything," the nurse delivered the requested plastic bag dropping it at Benson's feet and lying a hospital-issued blue onsie on top of the open incubator 'in case he still looked cold'.

"Seems like a good night's work to me," decided Elliot standing up. "I'm going to go put this evidence in the car so we bring it to the 1-6. You coming Liv?"

"In a minute," Benson answered looking down at the baby in her arms.

Stabler nodded and backed away just as a second nurse came over with a freshly made bottle.

"Let's try and drink some this time all right buddy," she cooed moving to unburden Benson.

"Do you mind if I do it?" the detective asked quietly. "If it isn't any trouble."

The nurse nodded and smiled as she handed Olivia the bottle. "Welcome to the club detective. They do have a way of snuggling into your heart."

"I never had a chance," Olivia agreed turning her attention to the infant. "Hi sweetheart my name is Olivia. Let's see how much headway we can make on this bottle, huh. Can you do that for me?" She tipped the liquid to his lips. He seemed to have regained some energy because he took hold to the rubber nipple gratefully. A few minutes later he let out a very healthy burp and Olivia was happy to see that the bottle was less than a quarter full.

"You were one hungry boy mister," Olivia laughed placing him on a changing table where she used one finger to lightly massage a small uninjured part of his belly. With an extra careful featherlike touch she robed him in the terrycloth onsie and placed him gently back in the incubator. "There I bet you'll be much warmer now. How's about I make you a deal: you stay here and take a nice long nap and I promise you I will do my darnedest to find your mommy and daddy."

"Detective Benson your partner is out front with the car." Olivia found it very difficult to tear her eyes from that the incubator where that little boy slept.

"I assume he can expect you to come back for a visit?" the second nurse asked.

"Definitely."

**NOW I HAD A LITTLE MORE BUT I FIGURED THIS WAS A BETTER PLACE TO END IT. GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4 EVIL SMIRK AND I PROMISE THE ACTION WILL GET FASTER!**


	4. Tell Me Again Why I Got Married

**Family Portrait **

**Chapter 4 Tell Me Again Why I Got Married**

Precinct 1-6 Squad Room

Manhattan

February 15, 2009

7:04 am

"Well look who decided to join the party," teased Detective Finn Tutuola looking from paperwork as Stabler and Benson entered the squad room but before they could answer another voice interrupted.

"My name is Sergeant Jonathan Andrew Munch and I am ordering you to tell me what species of zombie you are and what exactly you have done with Olivia and Elliot. Cooperate and no one will be hurt."

The newcomers rolled their eyes. If the were ever a right hour for Munch to go off on one of his conspiracy tangents this certainly wasn't it. With a why-the-hell-not nod they crept forward glaring at Munch who cowered slightly behind Finn.

"Are the big bad zombies gonna hurt you Johnny?" Finn asked enjoying this immensely.

"You never know man," his partner replied. "Liv's eyes are so red it looks like she's possessed and Elliot might be hiding a vaporizing ray he could shoot us with at any second."

"Not a bad idea," said Stabler slowly.

Benson smirked. "Let me have first crack. I'll take care of this one personally." She pointed at Munch before letting her arm go limp in an imitation of a bad horror movie. He whined like a wounded puppy.

"What the hell is going on out here?" demanded Don Cragen coming out his office with a confused frown.

"The zombies are attacking! For the sake of all humanity do something Cap!"

Cragen muttered something about 'losing his marbles' and glanced at Finn, Olivia, and Elliot who all shrugged. "A piece offering from us to you," announced Finn bringing a tray of takeout coffee out from behind his desk "Coffee black," he handed one of the cups to Elliot.

"Thanks Finn!"

"One chi latte, skinny with extra foam."

"You're pretty!" said Olivia by means of gratitude.

When all was distributed and drank Cragen spoke. "Now that we're sufficiently caffeinated, what have you two got for me on the Baby Doe Dump."

"A whole plastic bag of stuff ready for DNA extraction by the crime lab," said Olivia. "Gloves worn to avoid evidence contamination.

"Good." Cragen nodded. "The sooner we can get this baby IDed the faster we can find the person who did this. Any leads?"

"We think the maid who found him probably knows a lot more than she telling us," answered Elliot. "But her boss may be shutting her up. Real shady guy didn't seem to want us poking around his place of business."

"Well that's his right, Stabler," the captain reminded him sternly. "As far as we're concerned that man has done nothing wrong."

"I know it's just a gut feeling."

"Finn will take your stuff to the crime lab and we'll let's see what comes back. If we find something besides your gut that connects that man to this case then we'll get a warrant from Cabot and go from there. In the meantime you and Benson head for the cribs. You look dead on your feet."

"Cap, I'm not to tired to work," Olivia insisted. "I could drive to the lab with Finn or to the hospital or whatever you want me to do. Give me an assignment."

"I already did, Detective," Cragen's voice became stern. "Finn is perfectly capable of handling the case for a few hours while you two rest up."

Olivia's feet stayed planted. Even though Benson's stubbornness could be a pain in his ass, Cragen knew she cared about the cases, the victims she worked with. Her eyes bored into his own, sad and pleading and the expression on the older man's face couldn't help but soften. "Liv I know you're worried for the little boy. But I promise you the minute we find something I'll send someone to wake you."

Elliot stepped forward mouthing that he would take care of it and Don was more than happy to oblige the request, if any of them was able to talk Benson down when she got like this it would be her partner of eleven years. Elliot took her by the crook of the elbow and gently led her away. "Come on Livia," he whispered when she tried to dig her heels. "Don's right. What help could you offer the little guy by depriving yourself of sleep you know that don't you?" She nodded. "Good because if I needed to I would've tucked you in myself."

"And why is that?"

"He needs you to check under the bed for monsters," quipped Munch.

"Yeah or zombies." Elliot shot back which seemed to silence Munch. He chuckled at the victory smiling even more as he walked into the cribs and noticed Olivia had fallen asleep before her head hit the pillow.

In reality she had only forced her eyes closed in order to avoid another lecture while she mulled over his words. Elliot had made the offer jokingly, she knew but Olivia could think of a million things that would repulse her more than being tucked in by her partner.

"_Kathy_," she reminded herself as she had over and over again in the past. "_He has Kathy and the kids and even if he feels the same—which he doesn't—you Olivia Kayleigh Benson will not be a home wrecker!" _And so the thoughts that had entered her head over a decade ago stayed there and Olivia feel into a restless sleep wondering if the tiny boy in the incubator was having this much trouble.

Precinct 1-6

The Cribs

February 15, 2

1:41 pm

Despite the fact that the windows in the cribs had been curtained for fifteen years (the only evidence of domestic talent Elliot had ever seen from his old partner Jo Marlowe) a bright sunbeam shown in from the west and right into Elliot's eyes.

Groaning he hopped down from the top bunk and narrowly missed Olivia's flailing arm as she rolled on to her back.

"Liv," he called. "Olivia wake up!"

"Elliot!" she gasped bolting awake. "Tell me the baby is ok!"

"No news," he replied. "But the real question is are you ok? You were tossing and turning like nothing I've ever seen just now."

"I'm fine. Just anxious I guess. I really want to go to hospital and see how the little boy is holding up, do you want to come?"

Elliot could tell Liv was getting attached to the little guy she'd only met less than a day ago and was trying to decide the most delicate way to caution her when a loud noise came through the room.

"On second thought I think we'd better do lunch first hospital second," she suggested blushing slightly. They must have been asleep longer than she remembered.

"Good idea," Elliot agreed laughing as they headed into the main room to grab their lunch.

"Ah there's the Dynamic Duo," Munch cried as the two appeared. "Finn I found 'em!"

"Thought you were going to sneak out of here with kissing the ground I walk on Liv?" Finn asked melodramatically.

We were actually going to the café across the street," she replied. "Since we sort of slept through lunch but if you wanna join us?"

Finn shook his head. "Nah, thanks, it won't that long. Would of told you earlier but I wouldn't have been able to wake you two up if the sky had been falling."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Good news?"

"More of a good news, bad news type of situation. The bad news is that the DNA found on the soiled clothes was the baby's own. Probably spit up because vomiting is a common after effect of Shaken Baby. The good news is that there was something else in the dumpster. The baby blanket he was wrapped in had a few strands of hair on it. They ran it for a kinship analysis. A match"

"Don't tell me this monster has more children!" Olivia shrieked.

"Yup." Finn nodded. "Your Johnny Doe has a sister."

"And this is good news how exactly," inquired Elliot through clenched teeth.

"Hey I meant 'good' as in at least it's a break." Finn defended.

"Actually Elliot it is good news. Why don't I explain?" George Huang walking in from the hall. No one had noticed his presence until now and while Olivia smiled in greeting Elliot only gave a curt nod

"_Here Huang goes again," _he thought._ "Thinking he knows more than all us just because he's a damn doctor. _

"Most child abusers have an MO that they use, a specific pattern they almost always follow," Huang started. "Children are as you know very observant so assuming the sister is old enough to talk she should be able to tell you if she or her brother have been beaten before. If the girl says this is a new occurrence than you are looking at Shaken Baby like Melinda said and the culprit is most likely a recent stepparent or caregiver with no previous experience. They wouldn't know how calm a baby down without the use of violence. "

Olivia nodded. "So where do we go from here?"

"Because it's impossible to talk to a little girl we haven't found yet," snapped Stabler.

Huang ignored him. "You could start in the neighborhood around the hotel. Ask around to see if anyone was recently pregnant with at least their second child and talk to those close to them. However did the dump job probably got a case of remorse and had to stash the baby and be back before anyone noticed him missing."

"And that's where you can start Olivia," Cragen delegated as he came back from one of the interview rooms. "Take Munch or Finn with you."

Elliot raised his eyebrows at the captain. "Why can't I go with her? It's our case and since we're caught up on all the paperwork for our last case I have nothing else to do."

"All the more reason for you to come home early," Kathy's voice simpered from behind him.

"Daddy!" Eli shouted rocketing into his father's arms.

Elliot spun around just in time to catch him. "Hey buddy," he grunted with surprise but gladly hugged him back. "How was playschool today?"

"Good. Hi Auntie Libya." Hi Cappie."

"You remember Uncle John and Uncle Finn, don't you?" Elliot had now resumed his seat next to Olivia with Eli propped on his lap. "And this Mr. George."

Huang waved at the boy as Elliot turned his attention to Kathy. "If I'd have known you were coming I would've moved some of his toys from my locker down here."

Kathy, who was slightly annoyed that the first of Elliot's co-workers to be greeted by _her_ son was none other than Olivia managed a somewhat strained smile. "But that, El is the totally against the definition of a surprise. Now lets go home honeybunch. I called Don ahead and he agrees that you had a long night."

"All right let's go home," Elliot agreed wondering what the hell was going on with his wife. Kathy wasn't one for surprise pop-ins and she had never called him honeybunch before. He had a suspicion it had something to do with claiming her territory. He remembered when Kathy used to be paranoid that Elliot was cheating on her with Olivia. It was one of the main reasons they had separated in the first place. Elliot was silent the whole ride, his lips pursed in suspicion.

"Tell me again why I got married," he muttered to himself.

Stabler Home

Sunday February 14, 2009

7212 Castleside Street, Glen Oaks, Queens

2:11 pm

As soon as little Eli had put his Sesame Street backpack in the corner Kathy rounded on him.

"Elliot go play with your toys please."

"That's Daddy name, Momma," said the child confused.

"Eli is short for Elliot," his father informed him. "Your name is Elliot just like daddy's. Now listen to your mom okay? The little boy nodded running off to his playroom.

"Nice work," Kathy dragged a confused Elliot into the master bedroom. "It was so…nice that Olivia took care of you and Eli for me last night," Kathy hissed seductively. "But we have a Valentine's Day to finish." She climbed on his lap and started kissing him roughly.

"Kathy," Elliot whispered into the kiss as she guided him down and undid his top button but he gently moved her face away. "Kathy what are you doing? "

"A little stress relief therapy," you looked like you were about to strangle George." She brought her lips to his again but he turned away.

"Cragen left the squad room before I was even talking to George and I'm assuming he left to meet you. Wanna try again?" His voice had begun to rise

Kathy stood up with her hands on her hips, all romance gone. "I don't know what case you're trying to investigate _Detective_ Stabler but I can interrogate too. Why don't we start with why didn't you come home last night. Bet it had nothing to do with the hypothetical case and everything to do with Olivia!"

"Don't bring Liv into this! There is nothing going on between us! I've told you that, she's told you that! How many other people do you need to hear it from?"

"One wrong man can always find a friend!" Kathy shrieked spinning around at the sight of her terrified son. "Elliot Justin Stabler Jr. I thought I told you to play with your toys!"

Eli stood there frozen and began to sob. "No fight Momma no fight wid Daddy! No! No! No!" He threw himself at Elliot clutching at him.

Stabler knelt down and gathered him up in his arms. "Shhh, buddy," he whispered. "Mommy and Daddy are sorry, we didn't mean to fight in front of you. Listen since Daddy is home early how about you and I go to park." Eli lifted his tear-streaked face and nodded with a watery smile. "Libya too?"

"She's still working buddy," replied Elliot. "But maybe she'll meet us for dinner later. No go get your coat on and I'll be right there."

When their son was gone Elliot turned toward Kathy. "Are you happy now?"

"I will tell you one thing that whore is not invited to dinner at this house now or ever!"

"Seeing as this is _my_ house Liv is perfectly welcome whenever she wants to come. You however…"

"What is the hell supposed to mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? This is it Kath. Luckily the papers are all ready drawn up because I refuse to let Eli grow up like the other four listening to us fight every other day. We thought we were doing him a favor getting back together when you told me he was on the way but we really did him a disservice. I'm getting custody of Eli and the twins too. Tell your sister I said hi."

Kathy snorted. "You who are barely home as is, you really think you're up to the task of keeping a toddler and two teenagers out of trouble 24/7."

Elliot nodded.

"Fine I'll let you play at this. Tell Cragen your taking off tomorrow. It's your turn to be parent volunteer at Eli day care."


	5. Time To Connet The Dots

**Family Portrait**

**Chapter Five—Time To Connect The Dots**

Benson Residence

203 W. 89th Street, Apartment 4D

Tuesday February 16, 2009

4:55 am

Even in her drowsy state Benson could hear a noise so annoying that it could only be produced by her alarm clock. Lucky for her today was likely to be strictly paperwork but even if that weren't the case it would still be far too early. She gave a disgruntled groan and smacked the snooze button but the damn thing kept beeping until Olivia couldn't get another wink of sleep if she had tried. Searching desperately for the source of her untimely awakening she finally retrieved her now blinking cell phone.

"Benson," she said forming the words around a gigantic yawn.

"Look Liv," came the frantic voice of her partner. "I know not even a blaring rock concert could wake you before quarter-after six and I'll gladly take my punishment for that tomorrow but…"

"Not necessarily, the ringer on my phone did that perfectly well thank you very much," but when he didn't chuckle along she abruptly stopped. "Wait why tomorrow El?"

"Because I'll need all today to wrap my kids' minds around the fact that my wife left us last night."

"She _did_ WHAT?" screamed Olivia so loudly Elliot had to hold the phone at arm's length to avoid any damage to his eardrums.

"She sent Eli to the playroom but when I didn't feel like having a sex fest she had a fit and brought you up. I told her I was sick of rehashing the same bitter subjects over and over and it got heated. When Eli came in crying for us to stop all I could see is the face of that little baby in the hospital how innocent he looked. That was the kind of innocence Eli would lose if we kept fighting so I told her to get out. All I could think about was how I didn't want Eli to grow up with the same childhood as the other four you know?"

"Yeah I do." She knew all too well. Olivia's saw red as visions of her partner's four oldest children floated through her mind. From all Olivia had seen and been told, Kathy never seemed to have the nurturing aura one would expect from most mothers. In fact Maureen had recounted the story of her first period. She had been twelve and Elliot's baby sister took her to the drugstore because Kathy had grumped about not having enough hours in the day to take care of all four children."

"The kids," Olivia whispered softly her heartstrings tugging painfully.

"Depends on which kid you ask," answered Elliot. "By the time Rich and Lizzie's carpool dropped them off Kathy was packing her bags. I tried to talk to them about it but I think they're in shock. Maury and Kat were nothing but relieved but Maureen's been called her mother 'Kathy' since she was eighteen, they promised to come home and help me. As for Eli the twins and I were able to convince him that Kathy went to dinner with a friend but he may ask questions when he wakes up and she's still not here. If I hang out with him today could you…"

"As long as you need. I'm so sorry El. If I can do anything else?"

"Keep me posted on the case."

" Elliot Stabler! You can't possibly think of working today?"

"No actually I'm going back to nursery school

As Olivia walked into two precinct three hours later the first thing she noticed was Elliot's empty desk. It wasn't the first time that morning she wished she could lay his head on her chest and comfort him. Her practical side was quick to point out that a relationship would mean they couldn't be partners.

"Morning," sighed Olivia as she noticed the other detectives.

"Bonnie without Clyde," observed Finn from behind his computer. "What's up with that baby girl?"

"El's taking a personal day," Olivia explained not sure how much detail he would want them to know. Finn and Munch gave her a look and she sighed. "Things with Kathy…"

"Aha", Munch sprang up from his seat. "One Honest Abe, Finn!"

Olivia's jaw dropped and she dealt each of them a smack on the head as the money changed hands. "I cannot believe you two bet money on Elliot's crumbling marriage!"

Finn and Munch looked into their laps uncomfortably as Olivia stomped to her desk and turned her back to them. Finally Finn spoke. "Aw come on baby girl, you know we'd never wish a divorce on Elliot but after yesterday we sort of expected something like that to go down. Some people just cant handle their spouses being on the force."

"Yeah. Talk to my exes, all four of 'em."

"Number of ex-wives isn't something you really want to be winning at Munch," Melinda Warner said strolling into the bullpen. "But nailing the Grant rapist should give you the same rush."

"We've got him?" Munch cried regarding the perp who committed a recent string of heinous assaults near S. Grant Street. He and Finn had been working that case for two weeks.

Warner nodded. "And lucky for us he wasn't smart enough to change up his pattern. I just finished the medical report and it seems his fluids were found on three other women and there may still be more who haven't come forward,"

"Great I'll drop it off for Alex at the prosecutor's office," Olivia was quick to volunteer partly because the state prosecution office was a couple of streets down from Mercy Hospital.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't be looking to use Alex as a decoy to make an impromptu visit to the NICU would you Liv?" he asked smiling when she hung her head guiltily.

"As much as I hated to put the wrench in your genius plan Benson, I wanted to come get this personally," the blond-haired ADA laughed as she stepped out Cragen's office. Alex Cabot became serious again as she took the thick file from Warner, and started to leaf through it. She nodded approvingly. "Solid as a brick wall, I'd like Langen to try to weasel his client out of this one."

"Is that why you're in our neck of the woods Alex," asked Munch. "To tell us that that son-of-a-gun Langen was assigned as public defender for this fleabag."

"That and the fact that Don wanted to fill me in on Liv's new case," Cabot replied. "I'm about to head over to Mercy Though from what Don told me about this case so far I don't think I could hate whatever bastard did this any more if I tried." Alex said her goodbyes and left the bullpen.

"I had something about that case myself," Warner spoke up as if she'd just remembered. "Remember that blanket we extracted the little girl's DNA from. The monogram on the edge looked familiar: Little Lovey. It's a brand of baby dolls. One of the neighbor girls Kyra babysits for is obsessed with them and apparently so is Johnny Doe's sister. She probably woke up a couple days ago and wondered why her dolly looked so cold."

Olivia smiled sadly before raising pleading eyes to her commanding officer. "Go see if you can catch Alex," Cragen allowed, feeling like a father whose little princess had just begged for candy at the grocery store. He handed her a clipboard stacked high with paperwork. "But take this with you, you might as well get something productive done while the boy is sleeping."

"Thank you cap."

Little Friends Day Care Center

Queens

Tuesday February 16, 2009

10:10 am

"…I know that Kathleen! But that doesn't mean you and Maury have to be our live-in maids. Look I have to get back to your brother right now but we'll talk about the arrangements when I get home okay? ...Love you too Katy, bye. " Elliot Stabler ended the call with his newly arrived twenty-year-old daughter and reentered Eli's classroom where twelve two and three year olds were waiting.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized to the young teacher sitting among them.

Claire Davis smiled up at the attractive detective. "Perfectly all right. Eli since you have a special guest today how would you like to start Show and Tell off for us."

"Kay Miss Claire, Show 'em da badge Daddy," he cried eagerly. Elliot retrieved it from his pocket and walked to the front of the room blushing slightly when his son explained to the amazed children that he was the 'bestest' police officer.

Miss Claire laughed. "So if any of your friends are in really bad trouble, now they know they can call your daddy for help, isn't that right Eli?"

"Yeah, and my Auntie Libya too," the boy replied.

"Is she your mommy's sister or your daddy's," hollered out one of the three-year-olds.

"She's my gawdmommy, my real mommy doesn't love us no more."

It wasn't the statement itself that made the two adults in the room drop their jaws, but rather the factual way Eli said as if he was saying "The sky is blue." As he mouthed apologies to his son's stunned teacher fresh waves of fury at Kathy swelled in Elliot's heart. Claire however was quick to rearrange her face and call the next child, who had brought in her Glow-In-The-Dark sticker book.

When Elliot went back to sit down he noticed a little girl sitting one of the carpet squares with her knees up against her chest. She had a certain look on her face, the kind of look that showed millions of emotions fighting for dominance of her face. The kind that normal people would find hard to decipher as would Elliot if he didn't see the same expression so often in his line of work.

He moved to sit down next to her keeping just enough distance so he wouldn't overcrowd and spook her. Slowly she raised her eyes toward him. Elliot smiled and just as he'd hoped she didn't dropped her gaze. "Hi my name is Elliot. Is it okay if I sit here?" The girl nodded almost imperceptibly with the instincts of a seasoned detective Elliot knew that this girl definitely had her wall up. He waited a while quietly watching as five other kids made their show and tell speeches before Miss Claire told the girl bring her show and tell (which looked to Elliot like a old-style pram) up for them to see.

"This is my new stroller. My daddy getted it for me to put my dolls in." She reached into the carriage's depths and pulled out a doll just like the ones Maureen and Kathleen had when they were little—hugging the toy against her collarbone.

"It look like you take good care of her," Miss Claire smiled at the little girl who suddenly looked as if she wanted to cry. "Honey what's the matter?"

"She had a blankie too but my—" The child cleared the sob that was building in her throat. "I mean I losted it." She went back to the carpet square and smiled slightly at Stabler.

Soon afterwards when the children had gone down for their naps Stabler quietly excused himself to check his messages. With some disappoint he noted there were no updates on of his case, and sat outside the classroom wishing he knew what was going on. He knew there was no reason to worry however because unless his partner had suffered a severe personality she was at that hospital now giving that baby all the attention he could handle.

Claire opened the door quietly and moved to sit on the opposite bench as Elliot so that she could look into the mirrored window over his head and keep and eye on the sleeping children inside the classroom. "Somehow you manage to do what few people are able to do," she whispered softly.

Elliot shrugged humbly. "Protect and serve. It's all part of the job." He started to get the uncomfortable sensation that his son's nursery school teacher was flirting with him and Kathy had moved out barely twelve hours ago.

"Yes and I'm sure you're very good at what you do, the way you dealt with Allyson."

"What do you mean?" Elliot wondered.

"Ally Brooke Hackett is so quiet and standoffish it usually scares people away. I've tried to socialize her but she doesn't play with the others. I'm surprised she didn't push you away."

Elliot looked at her curiously urging her to continue.

"Well I can't tell you much because the family is really secretive. Both Ally Brooke and her older sister are really skinny and I worry sometimes that the three of them don't have enough food.

"Someone who couldn't afford food wouldn't have the money to buy a monogrammed carriage like that." Elliot pointed out. "My youngest girl went through a very expensive Little Lovey phase and that was twelve years ago,"

"I guess their just skinny naturally," Claire sighed. "I better start waking the kids, the parents will start coming in about half-an-hour."

Elliot nodded following her into the room. He was inclined to think there was something more than that but to pursue it he would need proof.

"Have a nice nap kiddo?" Stabler asked lifting Eli off his cot and helping him into mittens while the other children rushed to their cubbies for coats. Stabler noticed that the coat rack in Ally's cubby was empty,

"Stay here," he told Eli before kneeling in front of Ally and shrugging out of his jacket. She shook her head wildly. Claire sighed as she buttoned another girl's coat. The Hackett family was so proud that they had repeatedly refused Claire's offer to buy Ally Brooke a good jacket. She doubted Elliot would do any better.

"Take it," he whispered. "It'll keep you warm,"

The girl nodded reluctantly and let Elliot zip it. "

"Give it Eli tomorrow. Or better yet, ask your mommy and daddy if you and Eli can have a play date tomorrow. How does that sound?" His jacket, which was way to big for the girl inside it bobbed up and down. "I take it you'd like that," he laughed. His coat nodded again. "We'll see what we can do then," the detective promised.

Elliot buckled his son in blindly, his mind so focused on the little girl that the sound of an incoming call on his Blue Tooth startled him.

"Stabler."

Eli squealed as his oldest sister's voice filled the car. "Dad? Your voice sounds all shivery."

"I'm all right."

"Maury!" Eli cried. "You home!"

"Yeah I am squirt," she laughed at the boy twenty-two years her junior. "Kit Kat and I can't wait to see you! Oh Dad, I'm supposed to call Liv back when you get home."

"Did she say what she wanted?"  
"His sister a fan of Little Lovey…whatever that means?"

"It means I found the link to our Johnny Doe without even realizing it."

"That's good right?" asked Maureen. "That means all you and Liv have to do now is connect the dots."

"Yeah," Elliot muttered to himself after ending the call. "It also means this case got a hell of a lot messier."


	6. Traumatized

AN. I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would've liked on the last chapter or two and want to know if you guys are still interested in reading. PS. There's a SVU poll on my profile that you guys should check out. Aarent

Family Portrait Chapter Six Traumatized

Mercy General Hospital

NICU

Friday February 18, 2009

12:25 pm

Most fathers can tell when their daughter are beginning to fall in love and although she was not biologically his Cragen saw all the signs as Olivia slowly but surely gave her heart to the little boy they had found in the dumpster. So he realized it was no use objecting when Olivia insisted on spending her lunch hours in the NICU, which was becoming a daily occurrence.

"I can't believe you found her." Olivia was sitting in a hard-backed hospital chair next to the incubator her mouth wide open as her partner finished recounting what Claire Davis had told him about Eli's schoolmate

"I know," replied. Elliot. He had come back to work that morning only to grow tired of the sidelong glances and hushed tones he was getting from everyone and decided to accompany Olivia on her visit. "Nothing's ever fallen into our laps like this before."

Olivia laughed. "I was talking about how you made a break all by yourself, Stabler."

"So nice to see you have such high confidence in me Benson!" Elliot retorted.

Olivia got up before Elliot could see her blush and lifted the baby out of his dome. A trail of drool came out of the baby's mouth as he smiled and Olivia wiped it off with the edge of his bib. "We had all the confidence in the world," she assured him.

Elliot didn't miss the plural pronoun. "We?"

"We," Olivia confirmed pointing to herself and then to the infant who was snuggled to her chest. "Me and Nathaniel."

Elliot smiled but inside his heart was sinking. He knew Olivia connected with that child he saw the look in her eyes but now that she had named him the bond seemed more permanent The last thing he wanted to think about was how shattered she would be when they found the baby's parents.

"Well 'we'", he pointed between himself and Olivia. "Better get back to the precinct before Cragen sends a search party."

"Oh all right," Olivia's lips formed a pout Elliot couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'll do it," he offered. "And you don't have to watch if you don't want."

Olivia shot him a mock-glare. "Thin ice Stabler, very thin ice."

"Well lucky for me I can swim, " Elliot laughed as he took the child from her and placed him in the incubator gently removing his finger from the little boy's grip. "I'll see you soon bud."

Olivia stepped forward placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Be good for the pretty nurses all right sweet pea?"

"I'd say we'll see you again," a woman smiled as Olivia and Elliot signed out at the nurses' station. "But if he keeps gaining weight like this he'll be eligible for discharged by the middle of next week."

"That's fantastic!" the detectives said genuinely.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, he's come a long way but we can't release until next-of-kin comes forward. Not meaning to pry but have you found his parents yet?"

"All I can say is we're following a pretty promising lead," Elliot replied.

Precinct 1-6 Squad Room

Manhattan

Friday February 18, 2009

12:49 pm

Back in the squad room Olivia leaned over the massive stack of paperwork that was mounting on her desk to talk to Elliot. "Did you tell Cragen about Allyson yet?"

"Tell Cragen about who?" inquired the captain who had just entered the room.

"Ally Brooke, a little girl at Eli's daycare. I really think she may be the sister we've been looking for in the Johnny Doe case."

"Based on?"

She brought a doll carriage in for show and tell the other day but according to the teacher her family doesn't have money for so much as food or a decent jacket. I gave her mine.

"I wondered why you've been wearing Dickey's—I mean Rich's—sweatshirts lately," exclaimed Olivia.

"You only have to call him Rich to his face," chuckled Elliot. "And my own siblings forget to do that sometimes. But anyway the boy has so many sweatshirts he hasn't even noticed one missing."

Cragen waved his hand dismissively. "The bottom line is we need to talk to the girl. Her testimony could really help Alex build a case."

"Cap, she's three!" Elliot pointed out. "We don't even know if she would be an admissible witness."

"We'll have someone else be the judge of that. She seems to know you, when you pick up Eli today I need you to get parental permission to have her be interviewed. Don't let on what we suspect though. Now get your ass over to that day care,"

"Mind if I bring Eli back with me?"

Cragen "He can't be in the room while the interview is going on but his presence afterwards might make her more comfortable."

"There's another thing Captain," Olivia spoke up softly. "Little Nate is set to be released from the hospital next week. If something were to pan out against their parents the nurses won't be able to protect him. He and Ally Brooke will end up in the system, and we can't guarantee the house they get put in will be better."

Cragen nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he whispered. "You named the baby, Olivia?"

She shrugged. "Yes, it may not be his real name but neither is 'Johnny Doe'"

The captain sighed. "Look you and Elliot are two of my best detectives and I know you mean well but if I don't think you can handle this case objectively I'll find two detectives that can. Understand, Detective?"

"Yes sir," replied Olivia.

"Detective Stabler," Claire greeted as he came into his son's classroom at Little Friends. "Would you like a hand putting this extra booster seat in your car?" Before Elliot could say anything handed him a paper. "Allyson asked her mother if she could go on that play date with Eli. This form allows me to release her into your custody."

"When?" Elliot tried not to sound to eager but he couldn't believe his luck.

"Any time between today and this day next week. See?" Claire pointed to the part of the form marked date, which had a range of dates. "Her sister wasn't sure which date would be convenient for you."

"Today!" Eli cried bulleting toward his father. "Please Daddy? Please!"

"I have to go back to work but I was going to let you hang in the playroom, I don't see why…"

"Come on." Eli grabbed Ally Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the building while Elliot followed with the car seat/. If he didn't know better Stabler would say his son had his first crush.

Finn and Olivia entered the playroom where Eli and Ally had a coloring book splayed in front of them. It had been decided that Finn would do the interview because with Munch and Alex in court he was the only objective person left.

"Eli Stabler," Olivia kneeled in front of him and held open her arms. "Where's my hug mister?"

"Oh man you better get over here," whistled Finn. "You know how much Livia likes those Stabler hugs."

"Sorry Auntie," he laughed jumping in to her arms.

Olivia glared at Finn as she picked the boy up. "That all right. Did Daddy get you a snack yet?"

Eli shook his head.

"Well then let's go! You and your friend can't color on empty stomachs." Olivia turned to the little girl an older version of little Nate and her heart contracted. "Are you hungry sweetie?"

Ally Brooke's hair swayed back and forth. After the beating she had gotten for accepting the jacket she wasn't going to take anything else from any stranger. He would find plenty of other reasons to hit her, to hit both of them. She was sure and he would almost beat Carrie when he found out she signed the paper. She tried to suppress a shudder. She had to be brave; she was a big sister now. Better she take the beatings than the BJ. He was took little…too little

Finn raced over to the girl who had started shivering uncontrollably. "Shhh," he whispered. "I've got you baby girl. They won't hurt you anymore. You're safe now."

He flinched as Ally started pounding her fists on his chest. "Elliot!" she screamed! "Elliot!"

"I'm here honey, I'm right here." The requested man bolted into the room and was at her side. While Elliot attended to the girl Finn rushed out into the hallway where Benson was doing her best to comfort a startled Eli.

What was that about?" she asked worry lines etched in her forehead.

"I don't know I hadn't even said a word when she started screaming for Stabler."

"She have bad dweam?" asked Eli from his godmother's lap.

"We don't know, buddy," Finn answered sinking down in the chair next to them "We really don't know." He jumped up as Cragen waved him over. "How is she Don?"

"Obviously very traumatized." Cragen sighed.

"She started shaking as soon as Liv and Eli left," Finn explained in a frantic whisper. "And when I when I tried to comfort she beat on me and starting screaming bloody murder for Elliot. I swear Cap I didn't do anything, heck I hadn't even started the interview yet."

"Calm down Finn I know you didn't do anything. I don't know what went on back there but it seems she only feels safe with Elliot around. Any other man and she rebels. Next time we try to interview her we might want to use Liv or Alex but Elliot will need to be in the room."

The men turned around and although Olivia could feel the tension in the air. Luckily the screams in the playroom had quieted.

"Finish picture now?" Eli asked looking up at Olivia with the same piercing blue eyes as his father.

"That's a great idea baby," Olivia replied picking him up. Cragen followed them to the playroom and Finn returned to his desk.

Olivia laughed aloud to see that Elliot had squeezed himself into one of the plastic kid-sized chairs at the table. Elliot dropped the crayon he was holding and bounded up so fast that the chair stayed attached. This sent Olivia and Eli into more gales of laughter and Elliot removed blushing than knelt in front of Ally. He nodded at Olivia who came and squatted next to him.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Olivia but you can call be Livvy if you want ok?" She stuck out her hand and the little girl shook it cautiously.

"Olivia is a police officer too, like me and Finn" Elliot explained. "We all try our best to keep little kids safe but first we need to know who it is that's hurting you. Do you think you'd like to talk to Finn now?" The girl shrugged grabbing Elliot hand and then Olivia's. Leaving Eli to his coloring book the three of them went into the squad room. Finn stood up and shook his head at them pointing them back to the interview room but it was too late. A livid Alex had already caught sight of them and behind her, with Cragen stood a man they didn't know. Stabler tensed as the man approached him and stood close enough for Elliot to smell his putrid breath.

Cabot cleared her throat. "Mr. Hackett this is Detective Elliot Stabler and his partner Detective Olivia Benson."

"Stabler huh? And I assume this would be the man who decided to kidnap my niece from the daycare. Well Detective I'd say you wasted enough of our time today. It's time to go home Allyson!"

Elliot and stepped forward. Allyson whimpered and burrowed her hot face into Olivia who stroked the girl's hair.

"I definitely didn't kidnap her. She came here for a play date with my son Eli."

"A play date," Mr. Hackett scoffed. "In a police station?"

"We have a playroom," Olivia spoke up trying to contain herself. "And Detective Stabler's son is in there if you would like to meet him."

"No I would not!" Hackett spat. "And let me ask you Stabler who gave you permission to sign my niece out of the building?" Elliot showed him the crumpled form and his face turned several different shades of red. "Oh well um…"

"So _Detective_ Stabler didn't kidnap her," said Alex going into prosecutor mode. "And whose signature is on that form Mr. Hackett."

"If you must know Ms. Cabot, my older niece Carrie did. But she's a minor. She is only allowed to drop Ally off on her way to school and take her home after! It looks like she and I will be having a little talk. Now if you don't mind…"Mr. Hackett yanked his niece away from Olivia and stomped out of the precinct. Finn closed the door behind him.

After several minutes of intense quiet Stabler spoke. "Alex, thank you. I…"

Cabot spun around. "No! You know what Elliot, you don't _get_ to speak right now okay?"

Elliot almost lunged at her but Munch held him back. "Allow me to apologize on his behalf Your Gracious Majesty, now would you like a stepstool to mount that horse or would you prefer to be lifted?"

"Shut up for once John!"

"That's enough!" boomed Cragen. "I can handle my squad perfectly fine Councilor, and as for you Munch stop being such a smartass."

"Alex," Olivia sighed. " Did you notice that little girl's reaction every time her uncle spoke to her. She's obviously victimized in some way and you've said yourself it's our job to speak for the victims. That's all Elliot was trying to do."

"Well try to do it legally next time and then I'll be able to help you. Any case we had is gone because the defense well argue witness tampering." Alex slipped her coat on and took her briefcase off one of the chairs. "Night."

As Alex heels clicked down the hallway Cragen addressed the room. "Everybody should go home for now, look at the case with fresh eyes tomorrow. All of you scat!"

"You ready buddy?" Elliot called walking into the playroom. "Cappie says we can go home."

"Auntie Lexie here!" Eli cried pointing excitedly at the blonde ADA.

"I see that. I thought you went home already Councilor."

"I was about to head but my refrigerator was looking a little bare," Alex replied with a chuckle holding up the scribbled picture Eli had given her. "But now I think I hear Chinese calling my name. Can I have a hug munchkin? The little boy complied with his aunt's request before rushing to push the elevator button.

"Don't run…don't run...!" Elliot called but his son had already gone leaving him with alone in the room with Alex.

"How is it that I can get heinous criminals to listen to me but my never my own kids. Well I…better go catch him."

"Yeah you go do that," agreed Alex feeling equally awkward. It wasn't until the Stabler's were gone that Alex noticed a picture still on the table. Across the top was written MY BROTHER BJ in the untidy scrawl of a three-year old and underneath was a drawing of a little boy in a dumpster—the same little boy from the hospital.

Quickly Alex drew out her cell phone. "Stabler, Cabot. I need you to get me a meeting with Eli and Allyson's teacher. There's a drawing of her brother here…it's not admissible but some of her other art might be."


	7. That's Enough Of That

Family Portrait

Chapter Seven—That's Enough Of That

Stabler Home

Monday February 28, 2009

7212 Castleside Street, Glen Oaks, Queens

6:05 pm

"I must be getting carpal tunnel by now," Elliot thought to himself as he folded his hands for grace that evening. Since Alex had to put a stall on their only active case while she got a warrant for Ally Brooke's drawings, he and the rest of the squad had done paperwork for the tenth day in a row. Often during those ten days Elliot accompanied Olivia to Mercy where they would visit the recovering little boy. Cragen wouldn't have even allowed that but since he knew Olivia would drag Elliot there with or without his permission so he ordered them not to discuss the case with any of the nurses and sent them on their way. Elliot was started to see why Olivia was getting so attached…

"Dad?" broke in Lizzie and Elliot realized the table had gone quiet.

"Oh sorry go ahead."

Maureen cleared her throat "Bless us O God for these thy gifts which we are about to receive from your bounty, in the your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," chorused her siblings before trooping to the counter and ladling themselves some food from the simmering crock-pot.

"So, how was everyone's day?" asked Elliot spearing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"You or Maury need to sign my Pre-Calc test," Rich reported solemnly. "I got a C."

Elliot sighed. Ever since his mother had taken off two weeks ago the sixteen-year-old grades had plunged steadily. "Dickey are you telling me that you could've been studying math this weekend instead of going to the movies? You do realize that could ruin your chances of graduating early? "

"For the last time Dad I don't go by that kiddy nickname anymore and besides it's I'll major in math when I go to college!" He got from the table and shuffled upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Let him go," Kathleen advised Lizzie as she made to go after her twin. "He's still pissed at Mom for leaving and if you ask me he has every right to be."

"That doesn't give him the right to let his grades slip," remarked Elliot. "I'll see Finn if Ken is still tutoring, maybe that will help." Just then Elliot's phone started to vibrate. "One of cut Eli's food for him please," he requested over his shoulder.

"Stabler."

"El, it's Alex. I went to the day care this morning with a warrant for Allyson's other drawings and brought them over to Huang to be analyzed."

"And you suddenly feel the need to qualify your time with me why?" he asked.

"Because according to what George saw in the pictures, Hackett has been abusing his nieces for a while now without anyone noticing. And he identified himself as Nate—or BJ's—next of kin. We need to arrest that disgusting lowlife before his littlest nephew gets discharged into his care."

"I could have done that days ago and he would be rotting in a eight-by-ten right now."

Cabot laughed. "You're a good detective El but you're no lawyer. Any defense attorney worth half a shit would claim that evidence was illegally obtained from a minor before the jury had a chance to indict. If you'd rather Munch or Finn catch this one… "

"I'll do it."

Residence of Paul Hackett

1224 Englewood Lane, Brooklyn

Monday February 28, 2009

10:12 pm.

"NYPD! Open up or we're coming in." There was still no answer and Stabler's knuckles were getting red. "You know," he said to his partner. "I've caught thousands of perps in my fifteen years on the force and not a single one's come quietly! They'd rather play hardball."

Benson shrugged. "Guess we're playing too. On the count of three…"

"Three," Stabler shouted as he kicked the door in, holding his gun securely in front of him. With difficultly he forced himself not to plug his nose as abominable odors engulfed them. _We should have brought the damn Haz-Mat team _Olivia gave a sickened moan from a few paces behind to indicate she was having the same thought.

After searching and clearing the bottom level they rushed up the stairs taking them three at a time. "Split up," Elliot called as they reached the landing. "There's at least one more kid."

Olivia could distinctly heard whimpering opened the door slightly and gasped. Ally Brooke was sitting bolt upright, her already dirty bed sheets drenched in the cold sweat of a night terror. Benson sat down on the bed and opened her arms.

Elliot stood silently in the doorway awestruck by Olivia's ease in the situation. Even though he knew her blood was boiling as hotly as his was she was inviting and patient with Ally, quick to offer a reassuring smile to the girl cowering behind her partner. Just as Miss Claire had told him there was another Hackett sister. Her name, he had ascertained, was Carrie and she had just woken up, although Elliot was more than amazed that someone could sleep in such deplorable conditions. He couldn't begin to guess her actual age because she was so incredibly malnourished.

"Let Livvy help you," he whispered softly to Ally Brooke who continued to struggle. Still crying but somewhat reassured by her sister and Elliot's presence Ally Brooke permitted herself to climb into Olivia's lap.

"A dream sweetheart, only a dream…" Benson soothed adjusting her hold on the child so she could stand up. This arrangement only lasted a minute before Ally took hold of her neck in a koala-like grip

"Sweetie what's the—?" Olivia looked up and saw and heard what the matter was quite clearly

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Hackett boomed, with a backhand slap that sent Carrie sprawling on the floor.

"No!" Ally Brooke cried. Her uncle turned toward the noise and if there weren't a terrified child clinging to her for dear life while another crawled on the filthy floor Olivia would have found his disheveled, cross-eyed appearance kind of funny.

At the moment she could only watch as Elliot tackled the man. "How DARE you lift a finger to harm them or any other children. Does it make you feel better about yourself you piece of shit? Huh?"

"Unfortunately we need him alive El," Olivia reminded her partner who was about the slug Hackett.

"Then you better do it because I don't trust myself right now!" he replied hauling the suspect to his feet. Olivia nodded.

"Ally, I going to let you go for a second all right?" she whispered softly. The chokehold on her neck showed a clear opposition to this idea. "Loosen up, honey. Elliot's going to hold you a while. He's right there see?"

Stabler stepped forward with a wave and sat on the bed next to a huddled Carrie. "C'mere little one," he said cuddling Ally Brooke to his chest so Benson could reach her into her back pocket for cuffs. The sleeve of Ally's nightgown slid up during the transfer and Elliot saw fresh gashes on her wrist and arms proving that her absence from daycare was not because of pinkeye Miss Claire had been told. The bastard had punished Ally with a dull razor. "Let's get you two out of here." He wasn't sure he could to look at this guy any longer without landing himself in a prison cell.

Olivia gasped at the razor wounds and snapped her head around just long enough for Hackett to twist out of her grip and charge Elliot.

"Listen Stabler, my brother left those brats for me to take care of and there is no fucking way they are going anywhere!"

"I'm sure if your brother saw what a cesspool his kids were being raised in he would think differently and would be happy to know that they are on their way to a better life.

"Turn around!" commanded Benson renewing her grip and fastening the steel rings around Hackett's wrists.

As he rushed the children out of the house, Elliot could hear Olivia reciting the Miranda rights in an uncharacteristically hard voice.

"Paul Hackett you are under arrest for criminal negligence and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to formal representation by an attorney, if you cannot afford one a public defender will be assigned. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you? …"

Elliot helped Carrie buckle her sister in wishing he had one of Eli's car seats on had and sat watching as Olivia instructed one of the waiting officers to take Hackett to a holding cell at the precinct.

By the time Olivia climbed into the sedan, even breathing could be heard from the back seat.

"Fast asleep," Benson reported craning her neck around. "What do you think we should do with them?" When she turned back for an answer Stabler saw she was nursing a bloody lip.

"Got a decent head butt on him," she smiled in response to his raised his eyebrows. "But I've had worse. Now it's your turn to answer me."

"Well neither of us can take them home until Alex gets clearance and she'll be busy trying to prep for arraignment."

. "All right well I know you'll want to get back to the kids so…"

Stabler gently lifted his partner's chin so he could look directly into her eyes. "I'll be here as long as you need, Maureen and Kathleen can handle things at home. Okay?"

Olivia sighed. "I think it would be best if they slept in the cribs. I still have some paperwork to do and I want to be near them in case…well you know what it's like to wake up in a strange place."

Elliot nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." He parked the car and slid the back door open.

"Think you can do it without waking them up," Benson whispered.

Stabler laughed. "Sure I used to do this all the time. Kathy and I took the kids on a lot of day trips when they were little." Elliot put on hand on the small on Ally back and gently undid the seatbelt. "The kids always fell asleep in the car," he grunted handing the sleeping Ally Brooke to Olivia. The three year old repositioned herself against her new pillow and then resumed sucking on her fingers.

Elliot, who was holding Carrie the same way open the precinct's side door with his foot and held it open for his partner. Thankful that there was a door leading directly to the cribs Olivia covered Ally Brooke with a blanket and cleared another cot for Elliot to set Carrie down on.

"Hey El go home to your kids," Olivia whispered. "I can handle it now that they're asleep."

"Okay, maybe I'll come by early tomorrow and take you three girls out to breakfast."

Olivia nodded giving a surprised laugh when Elliot pulled her into a hug. "El those kids really need their sleep. We're gonna wake them!"

"I'm leavin' I'm leavin,'" he promised turning around once more. "Oh and speaking of sleep you better make sure you better get some eh Livvy."

"Whatever Dad," Benson teased tiptoeing out of the cribs.

**AN Big twist next chapter. Wanna find out what it is? Well then you know what you need to do don't cha. Lets shoot for as many as we can get.**


	8. Though Thunder Explodes

**Author Note: I would like to apologize profusely for making all of you waiting this long and if you are still sticking with me I marvel at your patience LOL My muse is deviating the story from my original brainstorm so don't be surprised if rating later changes to M….**

**Family Portrait—Chapter Eight Though Thunder Explodes**

16th Precinct, Manhattan

The Cribs

Tuesday March 1, 2009

7:10 am

_She heard the padlock click downstairs and knew that Mommy had somehow managed to brake into the safe where he kept the grocery money. If luck was one their side she would be able to sneak off and get some food that wasn't expired, Ally scrunched her eyes closed and hoped really hard that the milk in her cereal bowl wouldn't be all chucky and sour this morning. But she should think things like that. She was being ungrateful and ungrateful little girls deserved a beating…and if Mommy had broken into the money…she didn't hear screaming. Ally Brooke always woke up to them screaming at each other…if things were quiet Mommy must have gotten beat pretty bad…_

Ally Brooke jolted awake, only to find that she was not in her own room but in another with lots of bunk beds and light streaming in from a high window. Fear clutched at her and she tossed the warm blankets aside in a frantic search. "Mommy! MOMMA!"

A hand clasped over the little girl's mouth. "Shut up before that woman outside hears you!" Carrie hissed giving the girl a sound slap across the face.

Ally winced. "Where are we?" she whispered. "We get away?"

Carrie sighed. "Yes, I think we got away."

Ally's smarting cheek was quickly forgotten as she bounced up and down on the cot. "Yay! He no hurt us anymore!"

"Allyson Brooke Hackett you better be quiet and let me think or I'll…" Carrie took a deep breath. "Look if we aren't on the move soon he's gonna find us."

"I can tell you right now Alex won't ever let that happen!" said the brown-haired woman from her place at the doorway. Carrie and Ally Brooke shrank back on to their cots. Detective Benson laughed. "You girls don't remember me do you?

"Are you Alex?" guessed Ally Brooke, in a voice that was barely audible.

Benson chuckled as she knelt down to the girls' level. "My name is Olivia. Your friend Elliot is my police partner. Do you know what that means?"

Ally nodded. "Means you and him 'rest bad guys."

"That's right. Alex is a lawyer. She makes sure those bad guys go away for a really long time so they can't hurt anyone. Maybe you can meet her sometime. She's really nice."

"Is she gonna take Uncle Paul away?" Carrie asked. It was the first time she had spoke directly to Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Your uncle is in jail right now, okay girls. I promise you he is not going to hurt you again. In the meantime you guys are going to stay with Elliot and I. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Livia?" Ally Brooke tugged at the detective's pant leg.

"Yes honey?"

"You got Fruit Loops? I really hungry."

Olivia smiled at the girl's bluntness "Well it just so happens that Fruit Loops are my favorite cereal. What about you Carrie," she asked the older sister. "Are you cool with Fruit Loops?" Carrie kept her eyes aimed on the floor but managed a small nod. Olivia was retrieving the cereal from the mini fridge under her desk when her partner entered the precinct. "Morning Stabler," she smiled.

"Hey Benson," he replied. "How'd they do last night?"

"A little tossing and turning in their sleep," Olivia answered Fruit Loops in hand. "But the cribs aren't exactly comfy. I stayed in there for a few minutes and then things settled down. Hey girls look who's here."

"Hi Elliot!" called Ally Brooke stretching out her arms.

"Hey Ally Cat!" Stabler smiled picking the girl up and sitting on her vacated bed. "Hey Carrie. How did you guys sleep last night?"

"Okay," giggled the little girl where her sister only shrugged. Olivia realized Carrie would be a tough nut to crack and, as much as Ally Brooke liked Elliot, Carrie had been her sister's protector for so long that her word seemed to be law. If they wanted to be any help to the Hackett sisters at all they needed to gain Carrie's trust.

"Livvy tells me you two are getting pretty hungry," Elliot was saying. "We thought you'd like to go to this diner we know across the street. Our treat. They have really good pancakes there,"

"Syrup?" asked Ally Brooke.

"Lots of it," laughed Olivia. "And waffles with whip cream and berries."

"Thanks," Carrie whispered. "But we can't let you do that

Elliot remembered what Ally and Eli's teacher had said about the Hackett family being too proud to accept charity. Carrie was obviously raised with that in mind. "Carrie sweetheart," he said softly. "Me, Olivia and the rest of our policemen are here to protect and take care of you. You don't owe us anything for doing our job."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Taking care of you includes making sure that when your hungry you have plenty to eat? "

"We please go now?" Ally Brooke whined impatiently making Elliot and Olivia suppress chuckles as they nodded.

Five minutes later the Elliot, Olivia and their two charges sat in a booth at the corner diner. The partners looked on in amusement as they wide-eyed sisters pondered the menu trying to decide what to order. Each caught the other wearing a distant look and knew immediately that both their mind were at arraignment later that day where Alex would hopefully be handing Paul Hackett his ass.

Central Park

March 1, 2009

11:12 am

"It's so big!" Ally Brooke gasped as she scanned Central Park with wide eyes. Stabler nodded, as he and shared a smile with his partner both shocked at the little girl's fascination.

"I can't believe the two of you have lived in New York your whole lives and have never been to Central Park before!" remarked Benson in surprise (which may have had more to do with the fact that her hand and Elliot's had subconsciously become intertwined than anything else. Not that either party was complaining.)

"I've been here a couple of times," Carrie murmured.

"Without me?" Ally Brooke jutted out her lip.

"It was a school trip, you aren't in school." Carrie hissed before she could stop herself. She was so used to keeping the three-year-old hidden and quiet that it was second nature now but it ached her when she saw the girl's eyes begin to way. "Al, honey? Sweetheart I'm sorry!" She knew Ally had meant to come out as an accusation; it was only a statement from a hurt child who after all she went through had every right to feel hurt. As hard as Carrie had tried, it wasn't humanly possible to protect Ally Brooke from each and every horrible thing that had happed to them in Paul's house.

Olivia gave Elliot a meaningful look and he nodded proceeding to chase after Ally Brooke while Olivia dropped back so she could all into step with Carrie who immediately quickened her pace. "You don't have to talk to me Detective Benson. I don't really want to right now if that's all right."

"I get it sweetie and believe me when I tell you, it's perfectly all right," the detective assured. And you don't have to call me 'Detective Benson'. If you wanted to call me Liv, Livvie, or Olivia I'd be okay with it, 'Detective Benson' makes me sound so…old."

"Okay." The two of them caught up with Elliot and Ally just in time for Elliot to catch her last comment and the shiver that came after.

"Old?" he joked. "You wouldn't be talking about that green rookie Cragen partnered me up with the other day, would you?"

Olivia laughed. "The other day more like twelve years ago. Have you taken a spin on Munch's time machine or something?"

"And we almost busted a gut looking at the puffed-out nineties hair of yours," Elliot played along as he handed Carrie a hot dog to match the one Ally Brooke had. "Your sister says you like ketchup on yours."

Carrie nodded and would've said something but Elliot held up his palm before she could. Olivia felt something vibrating against her thigh. Both girls tensed at the sound.

"What's that?" wailed Ally Brooke from behind her scowling sister.

Startled by the sudden outburst both detectives soothed them as best soothed them as best they could. Olivia bent down careful not to get to close to either girl. "It was my cell phone sweetie. A friend of Elliot's and mine really wants to meet you. Why don't you two start heading back to the precinct with Elliot? I'll catch up with you in a sec." Elliot noticed that Carrie seemed willing enough to follow the request but Ally Brooke froze in place as if detaching herself from Olivia's side would could the detective to leave her forever.

"You know it's a really long walk back to the station but I think I know a faster way." He bent down in position to give her a piggyback ride and even though she was obviously tired the three-year-old hesitated to get on. "You coming Livia?" she whispered hopefully.

"In a minute Al," Benson said. "I have to answer this text but I'll be right behind you." A sobbing Ally Brooke extended her littlest finger that Olivia readily shook before reaching into her pocket.

Arraignment Court

Part 22

Tuesday March 1, 2009

12:45 pm

Alex Cabot was so disgusted with Paul Hackett she could barely stop herself from slapping the smug smile off his face and spit on him for good measure. Patrice Larue caught her eye and formed her face into a smirk that matched her client's exactly. Luckily for Alex the court officer started proceedings before she had another chance to glance their way. It was all she could do not to barf all over her new boots.

"Docket ending 516987: People versus Paul Matthew Hackett. Two counts each criminal negligence, endangerment of a minor, and child abuse in the second degree."

"Appearances," prompted Sylvia Quinn nodding toward the two lawyers in front of her

"ADA Alex Cabot for the people Your Honor."

"Patrice Larue defending the wrongfully accused Mr. Hackett."

"How does the defendant plead, Ms. Larue?"

"I obviously plan to plead not guilty Your Honor," responded Paul Hackett standing up a little straighter as if daring either Alex or Sylvia to say something.

Judge Quinn raised her eyebrows, shook her head and turned toward Alex. "Bail, Ms. Cabot?"

"The people request that Mr. Hackett's bail be set at seventy-five thousand dollars."

"Objection Your Honor!" the defense attorney bounded up so fast that Judge Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Ms. Larue?"

"The ADA suggestion is beyond excessive. Paul Hackett is an upstanding citizen, a pillar in his community who donates his time and a considerable funds to various causes in the Brooklyn area."

"You say he donated a considerable amount of funds," replied Alex. "If that's true than I must be thinking of a different man all together because the Paul Hackett I know of cant even afford to buy his little niece a decent coat to wear or keep edible food on the premises. And I suppose dumping your nephew in a dumpster was your twisted way of making sure you had one less mouth to feed?"

"What are you talking about?" Hackett spat. "Did something happen to Brian Jacob?" Something clicked in Alex's head.

"I think you just answered to that better than I could," answered Alex coolly. "Recognizing B.J, that quickly. And I don't ever remember saying the boy's name."

" Of course I know his name," Paul fumed. "He's my goddamn nephew and you have lost your fucking mind if you think I did anything to him!"

"Mr. Hackett!" the judge reprimanded. " Patrice, I suggest you advise your client against having another profane outburst in my courtroom!"

Larue stood up, "Ma'am I would ask the ADA to refrain from accusing my client of things he has not been officially charged with, as a preemptive measure."

"Sustained, let's keep things relevant to task at hand Alex," warned Judge Quinn.

"Yes Judge."

Cabot was about to start another line of questioning when Paul started in on her. "As for the food issue is it my fault that the bitch was too lazy to get her ass to the damn grocery store so her little sister could actually eat?" Hackett challenged. "I wish I had time to go myself but seeing as I work three jobs to support our little family that isn't always possible!"

"Is it when you beaten her up so bad that some days she can't get out of the house let alone to the store!"

"Again with the assumption Alex," Larue snapped pacing in front of Cabot's desk almost like she was trying to taunt the ADA. "Before screaming 'Abuse!' have you ever considered that this girl may just be naturally clumsy?"

Judge Quinn interrupted with a less-than-subtle scoff. "Ms, Larue, I have reviewed the case in question and, I hardly think any of these injures could be caused by what you so cavalierly call 'natural clumsiness'! In fact I think Jack McCoy has gone a bit soft in his old age." Alex let out a laugh and Judge Quinn gave a small smile before growing serious again. "In any case I'm not inclined to be so generous as the DA's office. Bail is set at _one hundred_ seventy-five thousand cash or bond. Are there any other matters that need to addressed?"

Alex spoke up. "The people request that the defendant's nieces Caroline and Allyson Brooke be placed under an order of protection until and during the trial proceedings."

"So granted. The minors are released into the protective custody of the Special Victims Unit. The defendant will be taken to Riker's Island where he will await trial. Let it be understood Mr. Hackett that you are not to come within fifty feet of the 1-6 precinct, or any childcare facilities, including Little Friends Day Care Center. Violate these terms and you will be held in contempt of court. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"You have Your Honor."

"Very well then, court is adjourned." It was Alex turn to smile at her victory; she practically danced out of the courtroom and stopped on the steps to call Benson and Stabler.

Mercy General Hospital

365 West 32nd Street

Tuesday March 1, 2009

5:35 pm.

Taking statements wasn't Olivia's favorite part of her job. More often than not hearing the horrific details of what victims went through made her positively sick to her stomach. That was when she reminded herself that many of these people had never had anyone truly listen to them before, no one to speak out for them giving voice to their cause. Currently she was sitting on a hospital bed cradling a sobbing three-year-old who was in the final stages of a grueling four-hour exam.

During this time both she and Warner had seen deep razor cuts, badly healed breaks and colorful bruises that decorated the small body. It was then that Benson realized she had never truly prepared herself to witness the full extent of what Ally's uncle had subjected her to during her short little life.

"I'm sorry sweet angel!" she whispered her own salty tears flowing into Ally's hair. "So, so sorry anyone ever hurt you like this! But they won't do it again, all right."

Melinda knelt down in front of the small child. This was part of the examination she hated almost as much as the children themselves did. She looked down in Ally Brooke's frightened eyes then at Olivia who nodded in encouragement. "You're doing so good Ally honey", Benson assured. "Dr. Melinda just needs to check one more spot for booboos…"

Sheer terror came across the child's face as she registered Warner's request and Olivia's neck once again became wet with the child's sobs.

"It's all right sweetheart," Melinda said wiping her eyes. "You're almost done…count to one hundred and I'll be finished okay?"

Both women looked on alarmed, as Ally's body went rigid in Benson's arm her little legs clamping together in "No! No! I be good girl I promise!"

"It's all right Mel I handle this," Olivia said between soothing hums.

Melinda nodded and headed across the room where Elliot and Alex were coaching Carrie through her own exam. "I'll be right back," she whispered closing the door behind her.

Ally Brooke's sobs subsided quickly but she continued to shudder and gasp for air, Olivia didn't even want to consider what the flashback had entailed. "It's all right honey…I'm right here," she assured beginning a gently rocking motion. "And I'm not gonna leave you. You and me are going to sit like this for a while…as long as you need. Deep breaths sweetie pie. There you go."

"Don't like doter!" Ally pointed frantically at the door Melinda had just exited.

The statement was so sudden that Olivia had a hard time hiding her shock. "I don't really like going to the doctor either" she admitted. "But Dr. Melinda is really, really nice."

"Uh-uh!" Ally Brooke spat bitterly. "She gonna hurt me! She gonna hurt me 'tween my legs."

"Why would…?" A light went on in Benson's brain. "Angel, did someone else ever hurt you between your legs?"

A small almost imperceptible nod.

"Who honey?"

"Uncle Paul." Bringing words to the thought seemed to make Ally cry again.

"Did he hurt Carrie too?"

Another nod. "He said we 'served it!" She hung her head. "'Cause bad girls 'serve it."

Olivia was absolutely devastated that these girls had been brought up to think they had brought these horrors on themselves. "Ally Brooke look at me. Can you do that for me?" When the girl had reluctantly complied, Olivia smiled at her. "You are a good girl, do you hear me? In fact you and your sister are two of the smartest, prettiest, best girls I know."

The little one's green orbs sparkled. "Really Livia?"

"Of course." The detective laughed as Ally began to yawn. "And it would seem that one munchkin has a very long day. Why don't ya catch some rest, hmmm? As Ally slid her head down to the older woman's chest, Olivia began to sing a lullaby

_Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_

"The rain will be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morn_…" _She jumped a mile into the air. "For God's sake Mel! Tell a person when you're behind them."

"Sorry. I can't say I've heard you sing before. You have a good voice Liv." Melinda stood in the doorway holding a clipboard full of forms.

"Thank…you," replied Olivia blushing. She had only ever sung for Elliot and occasionally the Stabler children. "What's all this?"

"Well, I think it would be best considering Ally Brooke's age and anxiety that she be sedated for this part of the exam. The dose I'm giving her will only last two hours at most but that's long enough. According to Alex Judge Quinn warded the girls to SVU and that mean any of you can sign them."

"Here's hoping we convict the bastard," said Olivia her heart soaring for her answered wish She and Elliot had grown fond for the girls and their brother. They were both dreading the day the baby would be discharged and follow his siblings into the foster system, a day now delayed…

When Elliot returned with food and test results he found Olivia sound asleep in a hard-backed chair, still clasping the sedated girl's hand. The scene before him was so peaceful that he almost felt sorry when Ally Brooke began to stir. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered so as not to wake his partner. "How ya feeling?"

She yawned trying to push herself on the pillows before falling back. "Hurts," she moaned.

Elliot nodded sympathetically. "Let's not wake Livvy," he remarked lifting the girl onto her lap and opening the bag, allowing the warm smell of French fries to spread through the room.

"I gots a toy?" Ally looked in the bag in wide-eyed wonder.

"Yes it comes with your dinner," the detective whispered, once again surprised at how little the child had experienced. He'd never known a three-year-old who had never had a Happy Meal before.

"I hope there's a chocolate milkshake in that bag or you will not have a 'happy' partner," Olivia threatened rubbing her eyes.

"And that would be dangerous," said Elliot with less humor than usual. Olivia could tell something was drastically wrong. Ally Brooke was too busy meticulously savoring each fry to notice the exchange but Olivia still couldn't risk verbal communication with a child in the room. Before she could say anything however Elliot spoke. "Ally Brooke I have something really important to say and I need you to listen all right."

Ally Brooke brow furrowed and she began to wring her little hands. "You wanna send us back" she accused.

Both detectives dropped their jaws. "No, no honey," Olivia cried coming to stand next to the two of them raking her hand through Ally's hair. "Remember what I told you this morning, how your uncle in jail?"

"Yeah." She tucked her head under Stabler's chin. "What's jail Elliot?"

Stabler started. He wasn't sure how to explain the concept of jail in terms a three-year-old could understand. "Uh…jail is kind of like time-out for big people, people who do really bad things. They stay there until trial. When your uncle goes to trial our friend Alex and another lawyer will ask you questions about what he did and you need to tell the truth. That way the judge and jury how long his timeout will be. But that won't happen for a while. Do you understand?"

"Why can't it happen now? Ally whined. "Tomorrow!"

They chucked. "You know what will happen tomorrow don't you?" said Olivia

The girl shook her head.

"You, me, Carrie and Elliot are going to swing by your house so you pick out your favorite toys. The ones you want to take with you when you go stay at Elliot's house!"

"With Eli?" Ally, who had never played with the kids in her age group before was slowly discovering the joys of have a friend.

"He can't wait," Elliot assured her.

"But guess what else?" Olivia continued "We get to come the day after tomorrow and bring you little brother back with us so how about the four of us go see B.J. and tell him the good news. Would you like that?

Ally "Uh-huh, but…but Mommy wouldn't."

Olivia moved her lips mutely as her partner looked intently at his shoes.


End file.
